Armed Forces of the Malsuth Empire, Equipment
Ground Weapons M28 'Locust' Handgun The M28 'Locust' is a small, compact Mass Accleration pistol capable of punching through most conventional body-armors in the Verion Cluster. Although it packs a large punch, it has a heavy recoil and overheats incredibly quickly, only capable of putting off 3-4 shots before having to vent excess heat from the firearm. It is not deployed as en-masse as a firearm as the S12 'Serpent.' S12 'Serpent' Handgun The S12 'Serpent' packs less of a punch than the M28 'Locust,' although is still capable of doing horrendous damage to body armors. It has far less recoil, and a trained shooter can get off up to 18 shots with proper spacing before the firearm overheats. It fires a smaller slug than the 'Locust,' and is capable of taking out most un-armored and lightly armored targets with ease. Heavy body armors are capable of blocking several shots before penetration. It is widely deployed among the armed forces as a side-arm and a main-arm for some special operations cells in the Military. A57 'Bal'Hal' Assault Rifle Named after the Bal'hal Tundra Scorpion on Malsuth Prime which is capable of stinging over 200 times in a minute, the A57 can fire far faster. Being capable of firing over 900 rounds per minute if it didnt overheat. It punches targets the same as the S12, and fires a slug just a half milimeter larger. It can fire off up to 40 rounds before overheating with proper burst spacing and shot spacing. The A57 'Bal'Hal' is a standard issue firearm with the Malsuth Navy and Ground Forces due to its ease of use and hard punch. SG82 'Yel'dis' Shotgun The SG82 is a powerful, accurate shotgun which fires off 6 metal wedges shaved off and accelerated using electromagnets. It has an incredibly low spread and high muzzle velocity. It is capable of punching through most conventional armors with ease, and is usually given to atleast two squad members for the Ground Forces. A trained shooter can fire off six shots before having to let the firearm cool. SR22 'Bel'fara' Sniper Rifle The SR22 is a accurate, powerful Anti-Infantry and Anti-Materiel Rifle. It fires up to two shots before overheating and carries a muzzle velocity fast enough to punch through all conventional body armors, overload personal shields and kill the crew in lightly armored vehicles or take the treads out on heavier tanks. It must be setup before firing, in order to keep the recoil down. Air and Space Weapons Projectile Cannons Projectile Cannons are a Malsuth Anti-Strike Craft weapon, mounted primarily on Interceptors and Fighters. It is comparable to a Gatling Railgun, with a slower firing speed and longer barrel length. The slower firing speed causes the Cannon to jam less than a regular Gatling Railgun. While the longer barrel length increases muzzle velocity, allowing for easier penetration of Strike-Craft armor. To compensate for the firing speed, Malsuth fighters have two mounted verticaly on the front of the Strike Craft. 'Serpent' EMP Missile The 'Serpent,' not to be confused with the firearm, is a EMP missile used by the Navy inorder to wear down and punch through enemy shields. All Malsuth navy ships mount them, the most primary is the 'Novvysk' Class Light Frigate who's entire armrament is these missiles. Although they excell in taking out shields, they do not do much against hulls. Its older sister is the 'Hel'dara' EMP Torpedoe. 'Krieg' Armor Percing Missiles The 'Krieg' missile is one designed to punch through hostile armor. Although barely effective against shields, once this missile hits hostile armor its Boron-carbide tip weakens the armor, allowing the explosive to get under and blow off sections of the enemy vessel's armor and creating holes in it. It is mounted on barely any ships as it is a new introduction to the Malsuth Armrament. Its older sister is the 'Valhala' Armor Percing Torpedoe. Railgun Shells and Missile Warheads Arc-Furnace Railgun Shells Arc-Furnace shells are a 25cm railgun shell, with a small capacitor inside. It powers an arc-furnace-like object which heats the shell up quickly, to a brilliant white color. It turns most conventional armors into slag, regardless of thermal resistance or kinetic resistance. Its downside is its nigh-uselessness against shields, lacking the pure thermal specialisation to deliver a large thermal punch into them, or the pure kinetic specialisation in order to overload shields. Electric-Charge Railgun Shells Electric Charge Railgun Shells are a railgun shell with a small capacitor in it. When it hits an objects shields, it shatters, releasing the charge into the ships shields. The charge is not useful, and designed to overload electrical wires on a vessel through brute force. Body Armor B-12 'Shell' Carapace Armor This armor is an expensive and obsolete type of armor employed by the Malsuth Imperial Guard. It is a heavy armor made by layering Tungsten, Steel and Titanium together into plates and forming them into the necceary shapes requires to conform to a Guardsman. It is durable and able to withstand weaponsfire for longer than older type of Malsuth armor, but nothing compared to the A-7b 'Del'nar' Power Armor. A suit of full Carapace Armor weighs, on adverage, around 34 kilograms. Most Guardsmen and Officers instead wear bits and peices of this armor, using mainly the chestplate and greaves from it. B32 Infantryman Armor The B32 is an updated variant of the Carapace armor. It uses ceramic and metallic plating in order to provide ballistic and thermal protection. It is flexible at joints, while hard and inflexible on places such as the torso and shins. It is able to be sealed, and carries at most 30 minutes of oxygen and NBC filtration systems in the helmet. It is an effective, cheap and easy to produce armor and is primarily used by the Malsuth Marine Corps and Imperial Guard. A-7b 'Delnar' Power Armor The A-7b Power Armor is a heavy armor, weighing in at nearly 181.4 kilograms. It is expensive and durable, only being used by the Malsuth Adaptus Astartes. It is a layering of Chobham Armor reinforced with Carbon Nanotubes, with a layer of Titanium and Tungsten under that. It is easily able to shrug off most Small Arms fire, along with most Anti-tank rounds. It is unable to be used by most races in the galaxy, even Malsuth, due to its weight and advanced systems. Only the Adaptus Astartes are able to due to the Black Carapace implant, that enables them to link directly into the suit and use their neural movements to work with it. Starship Armor 'Glacier' Starship Hull Coating Armor The 'Glacier' armor is a new Hull Coating used by the Malsuth, it is a multi-layered armor. Its components are 20cm Chobham, 15cm Ballistics Gel, 20cm Tungsten, 10cm Titanium, 10cm Ballistics Gel, 15cm Titanium, 10cm Chobham. It is 1 metre thick by default, and scaled to whatever thickness is needed. Armored Fighting Vehicles M78 Half-track Troop Transport The M78 is a lightly armored troop transport, carrying only 3mm of sloped Chobham armor. It has a maximum speed of 112 km/h. It is armed with a .50cal Mass-Accelerator Machinegun. THe M78 is capable of transporting 8 troops, with a crew of two. (Driver and gunner.) It is a versatle, mobile vehicle used to support tank charges by the Malsuth Ground Forces. B27 Armored Car The B27 is a lightly armored, mobile armored car. It has 5mm of sloped Chobham armor. It is armed with a 2cm KwK 30-like Autocannon which is capable of firing off five shells in rapid succession. It uses High-Explosive rounds in order to be effective at anti-infantry. It has a maximum speed of 104 km/h. (It has a crew of 4. Driver, commander, gunner, loader.) The B27 also carries two seats on the outside of it inorder to transport infantry on the outside. T-89 Light Scout Tank The T-89 is a light tank, it mounts 20mm sloped Chobham armor. Its maximum speed is 72 km/h. It carries and 50mm main gun which fires HEAT or High-Explosive shells. The T-89 has a crew of 5. (Commander, Driver, Loader, Gunner, Secondary Gunner.) It is NBC (Nuclear, Biological, Chemical) hardened with filtration systems and onboard, automatic fire response systems. It is small, light, fast, and manuverable and used for scouting operations by the Malsuth Ground Corps. HT-65 Heavy Tank The HT-65 is a Heavy Tank. It mounts 120mm sloped Chobham armor. Its maximum speed is 45 km/h. It mounts a 120mm main gun which again fires HEAT or High-Explosive shells. It has a crew of 6. (Commander, Driver, Loader, Loader, Gunner, Target Identifier.) It is NBC hardened with filtration systems and onboard, automatic fire response systems. S24 Self-Propelled Gun The S24 is a 203mm Self-Propelled Artillery. It fires a 203mm High Explosive shell, and has a maximum speed of 20 km/h. It has a crew of 4. (Commander, driver, gunner, loader.) It has no turret and turns incredibly slowly, owing to the large ammount of structural reinforcement in order to take the recoil from the 203mm shell. It has a large explosive radius and creates a deep, wide crater. It is incredibly effective in numbers from the volley it can create with 4+ SPG's.